Masonry objects, that is, things comprised of stone or brick have long been used in natural and artificial gardens for esthetic and functional purposes. For instance, masonry walls are used to define boundaries and retain earth. Typically, good construction requires some sort of foundation, particularly when the ground alternately freezes and thaws. In any case, masonry structures are inherently heavy and need to have adequate structural support.
Simulated masonry articles in general are known. For instance, they are used when gardens are placed within a building, where the weight of masonry walls and other objects is undesirable from the standpoint of the structure. Similarly, it is desirable to have light weight objects when portability, easy placement or easy rearrangement of the units is an aim. In the past, simulated masonry articles have been made of such as painted wood, plaster, and plastic resins, etc. Simulated rocks, which are hollow and are made of molded plastic resin, have been known for decorative purposes, for use in exterior and interior locations.
Modular garden wall systems are known. For instance: U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,523 to Steiner describes a modular concrete wall system. U.S. Pat. No. 348,598 to Strickland shows curved concrete modules. U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,113 to O'Mullan shows molded plastic edging. U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,540 shows a modular plastic 4-high brick wall, with open rear sides which can be closed with a panel. The interlocking stepped ends of the modules are held together by pins, which optionally extend into the earth. Filler blocks are used to make vertical plane ends.
The modular garden wall systems in the prior art have various advantages and disadvantages. Some are obviously heavy. While they are stable, they are difficult to transport, move about, and store. On the other hand, simulated masonry which is so light that it does not stay in place can fail to achieve more than a simple cosmetic effect. Simulated masonry often fails to be good looking and sufficiently simulative of ordinary masonry. Other prior art designs are expensive to fabricate. Still others have means for connecting which does not combine well cost, simplicity, appearance of the joint, and ease of assembly or disassembly. Thus, there is a need for improvements.